


Nostalgia

by 5H1Nee



Category: Infinite (Band), Infinite - Fandom, Infinite H - Fandom, infinite f
Genre: M/M, uh...smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1Nee/pseuds/5H1Nee
Summary: Sunggyu and Woohyun are enemies; being in a battle for main vocal usually results in hating each other. That is, until one of you accidentally catches feelings when the other goes through a solo debut and everything. You could call it some sort of spiritual awakening for yourself. Hell, maybe you two will have some hardcore anal sex later. Nobody ever knows with this mess.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i have writers block on my other fic (not the myungsoo x tom cruise one. i mean my other woogyu one.) also, i love love. kind of, not really. also there's korean?? i don't know if anyone can read it....just google search lol. also this took up 7 pages of my google drive? i don't think my first woogyu fic is even that long? ANOTHER THING: THE TITLE HAS TO DO WITH SCENT BY WOOHYUN EVEN THOUGH THATS MENTIONED LIKE ONCE??????????????? whatever.....

Sunggyu watched the clock move in what seemed a never ending spiral, waiting for the other trainees to show up. It was about a few months before his debut in his company’s new group. He had auditioned back in 2008 to a bigger company and was sadly denied. However, he went to another company and was happily accepted. 

There was at least 6 more guys that were going to debut with him, he still hadn’t memorized names. Sunggyu was horrible with faces. Even though he did the eye to chin method, he never really got it. As he was about to get up to start practicing, he saw one of them enter the practice room. Of course, it was Woohyun. Nam Woohyun was literally his arch nemesis. They fought all the time in the form of high notes and literal screaming as to who was going to be this new boy group’s main vocal. They only had a few months filled with this, it was about time to start deciding. 

“Oh, you’re here early.” Sunggyu scoffed. Woohyun dropped his bags and raised an eyebrow, “Early or not. I’m still getting that main vocal title” he snapped back. Sunggyu rolled his eyes and continued on, starting up the sound system and grabbing microphones to start vocal warm up. Their vocal coach entered the room and immediately flicked Sunggyu on the side of the head, “Hurry up boy! We don’t have all day to do this. I have a busy schedule and I want to get today’s warm ups and practice done early. Where are the rest of you?” As Sunggyu rubbed the side of his head he looked at Woohyun for support, “Dunno. Could care less honestly.” 

As a few minutes passed, the rest of their group showed up. They first started off with a song that was set to be their debut song, ‘Come Back Again’. After that, it was a good two hours filled with Woohyun and Sunggyu screaming at each other. They soon said their goodbyes for the night, and let the bright lights of Seoul’s night take them in. 

  
  


It was finally the day. Debut day. Sunggyu was soon decided as leader along with lead vocal. Woohyun was main vocal. The others consisted of rappers and two other vocalists. They had weeks and weeks filled with music shows, interviews, variety shows, and so many other events. 

“Everyone get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow!” their manager yelled from the back of the dorm. Sunggyu and Woohyun had to (sadly) share a bunk, and of course, as the winner, Woohyun got the top bunk, “Just a warning, but I snore. Very loudly. I consider using earphones while you sleep. Unless you want to suffer, then that’s fine too. Anyway, goodnight everyone! Also, happy debut day!” Woohyun exclaimed, turning over and pulling the blankets over his head. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When Sunggyu felt himself drifting off to sleep, he heard a loud snore escape from the being above him. He groaned aloud, and realized that he would get little to no sleep that night for he never really found a use for earphones; unless they were practicing and there was a real purpose, why would he buy some? Now he’s really regretting all those thoughts that go through his mind whenever he’s at the store staring at the electronic accessories. 

As the morning rolled by, he was regretting  _ everything he had ever thought,  _ **_EVER._ ** He threw himself from the bottom bunk, feeling little to no motivation to actually get up and take on the day. He was absolutely exhausted. It was a day after their debut and he was already about to ask to give up.

-

“That’s fine with me. If you’re that tired.” the CEO beamed. He didn’t even try to deny it. Sunggyu stopped dead in his tracks and raised both his eyebrows, “Are you serious? You just debuted us and you’re not even going to  _ try  _ to save us?”

“You guys didn’t do too good. I give you two years. That is what your contract says anyway. Trust me, I feel like you guys won’t even make it.” he laughed, sitting back in his chair and counting the small amount of money he had in his hand, “Enjoy your schedules, I suppose.” Sunggyu really couldn’t believe it. He had auditioned to SM Entertainment; one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea at the time. However, he was denied. So he tried with this company in hopes of shooting for the stars. Instead, he was just  _ denied _ , once again. Denial was literally his best friend. Sunggyu didn’t know what to do. He felt like shit and this busy schedule was going to add fuel to the fire. 

He went out that night with no motivation to do anything. He hated this. His CEO had literally told him to quit over him being sleepy. If it was always going to be like this, he might as well demand a new CEO.

“Hey Sunggyu. Why are you out?”

He turned around to be greeted by one of his members, and of course, it had to be his most disliked member. If you guessed Woohyun, you were correct. 

“Didn’t you hear the CEO? He doesn’t care about us. Korea doesn’t seem to care about us either. You know, you should just give up.” he smirked, hoping Woohyun would drop out of the game a bit earlier before he did. 

“Hell to the motherfucking no. I am not going to lose this battle. I won main vocal fair and square. I am NOT letting this title go, Kim Sunggyu. I am NEVER letting this fucking title go.” 

“Yeah sure, whatever. Now leave me alone, I’m gonna go to the dorm and just cry.”

“Don’t forget your earphones. You’re gonna need them.”

 

Sunggyu was excited once again. A solo debut. Hell, this was going to really hit the charts. After being excluded as a vocalist he was finally getting his time to shine. Woohyun was really jealous. He could tell. That didn’t matter to him at all though, he was literally going to be claimed as one of the best vocalists in Infinite. This was really going to boost his rank up there with fans, especially with the ladies. 

“Sunggyu, I know I’m really fucking jealous and in my honest opinion I don’t think you deserve this solo album at all, but good luck. You’re gonna be super fucking busy for the next month. Enjoy it while you can.” Woohyun sighed. Sunggyu gave Woohyun a half assed hug and walked out, “Sucks to suck, don’t ya think?” he laughed, walking away and heading into the van. Not gonna lie, he didn’t like being alone. He couldn’t have Woohyun to pick on or Dongwoo to treat him like a king. He was in a van all alone, listening to the sound of the wheels go over a bump every once in awhile. Silence sucked. There was nothing to kill it, which made it even worse. 

-

Woohyun was in the practice room with Sungjong, sharing crackers and listening to Sunggyu’s solo song. “In my honest opinion, I think I should’ve gotten the solo. Like he isn’t even the main vocal, you get me?  _ I’m  _ the main vocal, therefore  _ I  _ should get the solo album!” Sungjong turned around and shrugged, “In my honest opinion, I could care less. I just came here for money. And I’m obviously not getting much.” Woohyun sighed at Sungjong’s idiotic response, “Who didn’t? If we’re being honest here.” 

He hated to admit it, but he hated when Sunggyu wasn’t around. There was nobody to picker at. He couldn’t tell Sungjong to shut up, he wasn’t doing anything (he couldn’t even say it when he said the stupid remark). Plus, there was no one to have high note battles with. I mean, he could’ve called up Myungsoo and tried with him, but Myungsoo was probably too busy being a lazy ass. 

-

Woohyun woke up, hearing his phone buzz loudly. He was excited, it was the last day of Sunggyu’s schedule. It was a whole groupchat, and it was just Sungyeol and Sunggyu talking. 

 

성열이(•ㅅ•): Congrats on the ending of your schedule, Sunggyu! 

 

성열이(•ㅅ•): Don’t know how you did it. You did exceptionally well! 

 

성규이 (ლಠ益ಠ)ლ): Thank you Sungyeol! 

 

성열이(•ㅅ•): How’s it been so far?

 

성규이 (ლಠ益ಠ)ლ): Busy, I’m just about ready to end it all.

 

회원님: Why are you guys up?

 

회원님: It’s literally 3 in the fucking morning.

 

성규이 (ლಠ益ಠ)ლ): Well, good morning to you too, fucking idiot.

 

성열이(•ㅅ•): Chill out! I was just congratulating him. Go back to bed. Nobody asked.

 

He wasn’t gonna lie, he missed Sunggyu. Like, a lot. He really planned to tell him. Don’t know why. He really honestly thought it was pointless.

-

“Hey Sunggyu! Sorry for being so mean earlier. What I meant to say was congratulations! You performed really well. Also, not to be weird or anything, but I missed you. Like, a lot. Even though we fight a lot, I missed you. I missed not being able to pick on you. Like, it really sucked.” Woohyun choked out. Sunggyu laughed and hugged Woohyun, “If we’re really having some sort of honesty hour here, I missed you too.”

 

It had been months. Woohyun was literally head over heels for Sunggyu. After that one night, he didn’t know what to do. He admitted so much to Sunggyu. Sunggyu also admitted so much to Woohyun, and he thinks that’s what made them click.

“Woohyun, we have a busy schedule today. Are you ready yet?” Hoya beamed, watching Woohyun lovingly sigh. He grabbed Woohyun by the wrist and pulled him into the parking lot, “We’re gonna be late because of you.” 

Woohyun didn’t mind anymore. He was in love right now and that’s all that was up in his mind. He could be singing and all that would be in his mind is Kim Sunggyu. As the van pulled up, he could feel a presence; it was obvious that it was Sunggyu’s. As he turned around, he saw Sunggyu, one eye open and wrapped in about 3 layers of warmth. Woohyun smiled and hugged him, “Good morning sunshine! Come on, we have a lot to do today. Up on you go.” he pushed Sunggyu in and followed after him. On the drive there, he looked at the tired Sunggyu resting on his shoulder. He loved him. There was really no other way to explain it. The way he looked cute while sleeping and the way he was cuddled up into Woohyun’s arm. He couldn’t deny it anymore. And his plan to make this love official was going to sprout soon.

-

_ INFINITE’S Kim SungKyu Seen Dating a Younger Woman: Current Woollim Trainee? _

Woohyun read the article’s title with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and sighed aloud, “It’s fine. It’s probably a rumor.”

He let out a quick breath before inhaling it once again. A notification popped up.

_ INFINITE’s Kim SungKyu Dating Scandal: Woollim Speaks Upon It?! Rumors Confirmed! _

He didn’t know what to do. He scrolled down and read the article. Sunggyu was really dating this girl. He didn’t even bother to tell Woohyun. He thought they were close. Woohyun donated all his time to Sunggyu and this is what he gets?! He fell in love with him just for shits and giggles? With tears in his eyes, he pulled up his contacts list and immediately called Sunggyu. 

“I can’t believe you, Kim Sunggyu!”

“What are you talking about? Woohyun?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you and the CEO tell me? Rumors confirmed, huh?”

“Woohyun...please...it’s just for the new girl group. It’s not true, I promise…”

Woohyun yelled at him for another few minutes about how he could never be good enough and was never good enough to begin with. Sunggyu couldn’t believe it. All of this for promotion?

“You ruined it, Kim Sunggyu. Never talk to me again unless we’re forced. I’m done.”

Woohyun slammed on the end call button and threw his phone, curling into a ball and hiding under his blankets. Love was really just a joke. 

 

Another busy day at Woollim Entertainment. Woohyun was having a solo debut. Finally, after waiting for a while.

“Congratulations Woohyun hyung! You worked so hard! Fighting!” Sungjong yelled into the phone, Woohyun wiping his tears from his eyes. He hung up and sat in his room, which was once his and Sunggyu’s. However, after that huge fight from last year, he couldn’t bring himself to talk about Sunggyu or even be around him.

The talking part? May have been a lie. He wrote a  [ whole song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHReX4DvVCc) about Sunggyu and how much he missed him. He couldn’t bare being away from him. And he soon came to his senses when he really did discover that all of it was just a lie. Promotion for the next girl group was absolutely weak despite the dating rumor. 

Woohyun had a busy schedule and had little to no time to do anything. He called Sunggyu and with no surprise, Sunggyu didn’t pick up. 

_ “Sunggyu hyung….I love you...I’m sorry….hope you have a good day. Don’t forget to listen and stream Write…” _

He looked at his watch, it was time to go. 

He missed Sunggyu. Seems like Sunggyu didn’t miss him.

-

It had been about a year. Sunggyu was in the hospital. During a play fight during a variety show, someone on the opposing team hit Sunggyu in his rib cage too hard and he broke about 2 ribs. He was fine in terms of living, but not fine in terms of recovery. Infinite had planned to have a comeback. They had planned so much. However, this was a bump in their road back to success. 

“Woohyun-ah, you’re here!” Sunggyu exclaimed weakly. Woohyun laughed, “Calm down princess. I missed you. A lot.” he sighed. Woohyun sat down next to the bed and held Sunggyu’s hand, “I have a lot to apologize for. I want to apologize for doubting you. I was an idiot. I should’ve just believed your words. I should’ve just followed through with it. I don’t know why I didn’t.” 

“It’s fine, Woohyun. All I care about right now is that we’re together.”

“Me too. I love you, Sunggyu.”

“I love you too, Woohyun.”

 

Finally. Sunggyu and Woohyun were finally going to get away after years and years of a never ending schedule and an end to what seemed like a fight between them two for about a decade. 

_ Flight 180 now boarding. From Seoul, South Korea to Tokyo, Japan.  _

The lady on the over speaker scared Sunggyu awake, and Woohyun grabbed him by the wrist, “Let’s go. Our flight is boarding.” he whispered, making sure Sunggyu knew where he was. They both waddled over to the gate and were soon on the flight there. A vacation that was truly well deseved. 

\- 

After landing in Tokyo, they immediately went to their hotel room. “What do we do? I’ve never been on a vacation. Okay, well,  _ I have,  _ but not in a while. What am I supposed to do?”

Woohyun threw his stuff onto the carpet and pushed Sunggyu onto the bed. “This is a well deserved vacation, Sunggyu. Now listen, you can either fuck me senseless or we can sit here for 3 hours and fight about what we’ll be doing for the next two weeks.”

“You know, you’re a stubborn one. I like that.”

“Yeah whatever. Shut up and let me suck your dick.”

-

It was about their third round. Woohyun was nearly out of steam, which was odd considering he’s the one who’s always ready to fuck. Sunggyu wasn’t even near climaxing, but Woohyun was trying his best at making sure that he himself could finish quick.That’s usually what got Sunggyu’s adrenaline going.

“You know, even after you-  _ ah fuck  _ \- have fucked me about t-three times in the past half hour I-  _ hell yeah, right there  _ \- I have still managed to stay tight. Isn’t that -  _ god dammit, Kim Sunggyu  _ \- a miracle?”

“Shut up. You’re -  _ ah  _ \- always tight to me. Even after three -  _ oh god -  _ three rounds of anal.”

Woohyun gave himself one last pump before coming in-between the both of them. Sunggyu saw and literally felt all of it and Woohyun knew. That was the shit that made him go faster. 

Sunggyu thrusted harder, letting out quicker and rougher moans while Woohyun was about 3 seconds away from coming once again. With one last long and hard thrust (Woohyun could feel it, Sunggyu’s dick was literally in his throat by the time they finished), they both came undone. Sunggyu pulled out before letting out ropes of cum across Woohyun’s bare chest. 

“Yee haw cowboy.”

“Shut up.”

Sunggyu got up and walked over to the mirror, first looking at himself drenched in not only his boyfriends semen, but probably a mix of both of their sweat. 

“Get in the shower. Unless you want to have round four in there.”

“That sounds fine to me.”

 

After flying back to Korea, both of them had sudden realizations that it was contract renewal time. They wanted to stay a group (of course, to stay together) so they immediately signed with incredibly wide smiles on their faces.

After a week, one of them still hadn’t come to senses with the contract. However, they never admitted who. 

Myungsoo was too busy shooting a drama, so it could’ve been him. But that drama was literally under Woollim, so he’s out of the business. Sungjong, Sungyeol, and Dongwoo were a little too excited to renew their contracts. Sunggyu had figured they all had a threesome during their 3 week cleared schedule and decided that they could get many more threesomes if they renewed. 

-

“Guys...I hate to admit this, but I’m not sure if I want to renew.” Hoya announced in the groupchat. The rest of them read it, unsure of how to respond. 

“Is it because we didn’t let you join in on the threesome?” 

“God dammit, Sungyeol! That was supposed to be between me, you, and Dongwoo!”

 

_ < HOYA HAS LEFT THE GROUPCHAT > _


End file.
